Team JNPR/Image Gallery
*Team JNPR/Image Gallery **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Team JNPR/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics RWBY_V2E2_EndCredit.png|Team JNPR with Team RWBY ending credits fan art by "HOOAH". http://essynthesis.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Team-RWBY-and-JNPR-Poster-413624493 V2 07 00044.png|Team JNPR and multiple other characters end credits fanart by "HORSERADISH". Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. JNPRAmityArena.png|The loading screen for RWBY: Amity Arena. Team JNPR 1st Anniversary Amity Arena.jpg|The 1st Anniversary loading screen for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena V7 JNR and Qrow outfit.png|Team JNPR and Qrow's Altas outfits for RWBY: Amity Arena. Official artwork of Team RWBY and Team JNPR for RWBY Duelbuilding game.jpg|Official artwork of Team JNPR and Team RWBY for RWBY: Deckbuilding Game' Official Designs RWBY The Official Manga Illustration.jpg|Official artwork of Team JNPR and Team RWBY for ''RWBY: The Official Manga. Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|The remaining of Team JNPR on the poster of Volume 4 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Rooster Teeth's Twitter. Amity Arena promotional material of Tyrian Callows.png|Team JNPR seen in the promotional material of Tyrian Callows Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Team JNPR in the original Volume 1 Opening Storyboard. Merchandise jnpr800jnprart.jpg|Team JNPR shirt design RWBY Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR. RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt Twitter YORB1.png|Sneak preview of Team JNPR as seen in Monty's tweet YORB.png|Note the screen in the background JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Bj4EP3qCYAAtcRG.jpg.jpg|Monty playing around with the scenes, and getting random results Vol7 wanted notice.jpg|A wanted notice, from Volume 7 Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Nevermore.png Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Team JNPR prepare to fight a Death Stalker.png|Team JNPR prepare to fight a Death Stalker Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Team JNPR fights a Death Stalker.png|Team JNPR fights a Death Stalker. Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Pyrrha and the others come to Jaune's aid.png Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Team JNPR is formed.png|Team JNPR are formed during the team forming ceremony. Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY vs Team JNPR.png|Team JNPR fight against Team RWBY Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Sun and Neptune in the middle of a food fight.png Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Team JNPR dance.png DC Comics Chapter 1 Prelude: The Elegy RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby's friends.jpg|Team JNPR as one of Ruby's friends. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby and the remaining of Team JNPR leaving Patch.jpg|The remaining of Team JNPR and Ruby leaving Patch RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY and the remaining of Team JNPR.jpg|The remaining of Team JNPR and Team RWBY Chapter 2 "Ruby: Part One: Stories" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki.jpg|Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Jaune and others are concern for Ruby.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 01.jpg|Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR.jpg Chapter 6 "Ruby: Part Two: The Egg" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR spotted Manticore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to take down a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR fighting a Manticore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby defeats a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) The villager tells Team RJNR to leave.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR leave in despression.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR discuss about the villagers hatred towards Huntsmen.jpg|Team RNJR discuss about the villagers hatred towards Huntsmen. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR sees a horde of Manicores.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to help the villagers despite their protests.jpg|Team RNJR decides to help the villagers despite their protests. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby hopes the Huntsmen haters will their minds about Huntsmen.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR continues their journey in the rain.jpg Screenshots - ''Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE JNPR.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header jnpr school uniform dlc.png|Preview of the Beacon Academy costume DLC jnpr dance outfit dlc.png|Preview of the Beacon dance costume DLC Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Category:Image Gallery Category:Team JNPR